Talk:Omega Ridley
Image I'm not sure if the current image, Image:Omega Ridley.jpg, is actually Omega Ridley. The source of where the image was obtained was not given and official artwork for MP3 is hard to come by.--Richard 20:41, 6 September 2007 (UTC) 67.165.207.198 17:18, 20 January 2008 (UTC) i do know that mega ridley doesn't look like that in the game, the one in the game has the classic double jointed neck and the wings are more like that of meta ridley. i believe that picture was concept art that was eventually discarded. :It is official however. I saw it in Nintendo Power once. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 17:21, 20 January 2008 (UTC) It would be nice if we could get an in game image loaded like most of the other boss battles. Cfett77 01:49, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Alternate Leviathan Core Guardian Would you rather have preferred Kraid as the guardian, instead of Omega Ridley? He was cut out of Metroid Prime, so this was the perfect opportunity to give him another chance. Ah, well, this is just a "what if" kind of comment. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 05:52, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :That would be neat, as long as there is another Ridley fight later in Corruption. Like, perhaps Meta-Ridley went to the ambush at Phaaze after he was rejuvanated from his defeat on Norion, and there's a cutscene where Ridley destroys some GF fighters, and chases Samus to Phaaze and fights her there as a pre-final boss. Squeemaster 22:23, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Now '''that' would have been awesome. But Kraid is pretty similar to Mogenar in body structure, so I don't think it would have offered very much variety between the three bosses. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:22, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Unless his armor was so awsomely powerful that we had to battle him in the gunship. Than he would be a very unique battle. Metroidhunter32 23:30, 4 August 2008 (UTC) That's GENIUS, Metroidhunter32! Kraid could have been a boss DURING the Federation's attack on the Space Pirate homeworld. He would be taking out hovering ships, fighters, crushing and EATING GF Marines. Of course, Samus would fight Kraid in her gunship and possibly receive help from other GF ships/fighters. Sigh, the only hope left to EVER see Kraid in the Prime trilogy is if they add him as a boss in the coming remake of Metroid Prime 1 or 2 for the Wii. Vampe13 20:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Odds are a bit steap for that to happen but a 3D game outside of the prime series could be made with him. I am actually a little bit surprised that nobody from nintendo or retro studios has a account here. IF someone made a website entirly about metroid I would have somebody in game designs watching for recomondations like the one I posted above. Oh and thanks for the compiment. Metroidhunter32 21:14, 6 October 2008 (UTC) About that explosion... The Article says that Ridley is completly obliterated in the explosion, but I thought that, during the explosion, right before you see Ridley dissentigrate, the camera changes to Samus, and when it returns, Ridley is gone. He could have made a beline for the moving hole thingy behind him and lay there dying until his Phazon wounds are healed and replaced with flesh due to Dark Samus and Phaaze dying. Squeemaster 22:30, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Wow, that was specific. No I really dought he died, because, well, you know HE IS IN SUPER METROID! Which takes place after the Prime series. So I would say that is proof he wasnt killed in MP3. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 23:34, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :My personal belief is that the pirates somehow know how to resurect their dead. I mean, Ridley clearly died in Metroid and he came back in Prime. That would explain why he is in super metroid. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:32, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah that's what I mean, he either didn't die or they resurrected him, which I'd say that is probably what happened. Pirates being able to reanimate thier dead ''would make a lot of sense. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 21:32, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :It would also explain Kraid and Mother Brain. The Pirates would probably need some part(s) of their bodies though. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:53, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well they could have used the powder-like dust that motherbrain was reduced to. Hahahah. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'''} (Talk• ) 08:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe he teleported?Hellkaiserryo12 15:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually, how Ridley keeps coming back to life was explained in the manga chapter 8, which is part of volume two, which metroid hat doesn't have up yet. He absorbs the dead cells of everyone else. That also means that in order to kill Ridley for good, you have to take him somewhere where nothing has ever died, (or lived because if something living there dies, well that does no good) then kill him. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 15:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I personally have an alternate theory: this Ridley is actually a Phazon-based beign that sues Ridley's old mechanical exoskeleton, just like Dark Samus is to Samus. When disrupted, he simply exploded. But unlike Metroid Prime, which was (According to my theory) a fusion of the guardian and the leviathan core itself, this died for good once defeated. To me it looks like he burrows into the ground, not desinegrates. Zabbeth 17:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Metroid Prime 4 Revenge Of the Space Pirates I Think they should make a Metroid Prime 4 with Kraid and Mother Brain in it. It would be a perfect game! All of the sudden...boom! A space pirate ship crashes on a federation base!